


I Think You'll Do

by SailorScribble



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorScribble/pseuds/SailorScribble
Summary: A fun very shamelessly smutty take on how Escher became one of Strahd's brides.
Relationships: Escher (Curse of Strahd)/Strahd von Zarovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I Think You'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just a gratuitous smutty one shot. I feel I should warn that Strahd is evil so yes, he is 100% rapey. This is also my first time really writing straight up porn so take it as you will.
> 
> Curse on you Curse of Strahd discord for talking me into posting this... May the embarrassment be shared around.

Strahd

The shroud of Vampyr’s darkness blinds me from many things I used to take pleasure in… But in more ways it has given me incredible clarity. No longer beholden by mortal restrictions, many of my prior baseless fears have been lifted, allowing me to indulge in particular desires to their fullest without any shame or concern. That includes particular customs of love and romance.

Escher was far from my first male lover. When you are a powerful warlord you attract the attention of every kind of suitor. He was not the first man to court me. He was not the first man I took to bed. But he was still… Different.

I have always admired masculinity as much as femininity. Perhaps I have always lusted for flesh and blood, regardless of the body that houses it. I remember watching my boyhood peers spar with one another in the courtyard, wooden sword slapping wooden sword, sweat dripping from chin and collarbone... And even then the desire to sink my teeth into their skin was there, long before I became a vampire. My father noticed the way I watched my male colleagues and attempted to beat the thoughts out of me. But admiring men secretly, taking them to bed in my tent on the battlefield beyond his watchful eye, these were small moments of thrilling defiance that I relished intensely.

But never, never, had considered a man to be a bride.

\--------------------

Escher

I was the one who seduced him. But he is much too prideful to ever admit that.

I first met Strahd in Ravenloft. I was son of the Burgomaster of Barovia Village and he had invited my family to dinner. I will never forget the way the dark lord's eyes lingered upon me from the other end of the table. I knew he wanted me, even if he didn’t know it yet.

He invited us to stay in his guest chambers and warned us from wandering the castle halls, claiming it could be dangerous. I have never been one to obey orders, though, so I found him in his study.

He crossed from behind his desk, standing before me in his full glory. Never before had I met anyone so tall. Nor had I seen anything that was all at once so frightening and so beguiling. The way his dark hair framed his pale skin, the red in his eyes as deep as blood. Vampyr was more than kind when he granted Strahd eternal youth; there is not a single wrinkle, blemish, or any other sign of aging in his skin yet somehow his appearance maintains the severity of a man of many years. Youthful and ancient all at once, with the sharp cruelty of undeath in the glimmer in his eye, the glint of his fangs.

I had never hungered for anything more than his teeth in my neck.

Before he could admonish me for barging into his private study, I planted a hand to his chest. He frowned; I am sure few dared to be so forward. But I honestly didn’t care if he tortured and killed me then and there. Perhaps it was that lingering fear that made me all the more starved for him.

I asked him, “Have you ever taken a man to bed?”

He smirked, “What a foolish question...”

Yes. Yes, of course he had.

He watched me with an animal-like hunger as my hand slid down his abdomen; the monster within the man roiling up to the surface. He bristled at the confrontation, baring his sharp teeth, flashing his eyes, but there I found it… A gap in his armor. He allowed me to slip my hand in. And there it was… A moment of vulnerability. A hiss exhaled from his lips and his body weakened ever so slightly.

I dared to take another step forward, our thighs meeting one another. I whispered in his ear, “Then you must know only a man knows what a man wants…”

He responded only with a hot gasp of pleasure, a sound that made my entire body tense with yearning. Am I the only person who had ever witnessed such vulnerability in the dark lord?

But the moment didn’t last long.

My head smacked hard against the floor before I could even comprehend what was happening. He straddled over top of me, his face nothing more than a shadowy silhouette in the dark. All that was visible were his eyes piercing through the darkness like burning stars. 

Strahd Von Zarovich was about to take what he wanted, and what he wanted was me.

He was not at all kind, his nails scratching harsh against my skin as he ripped open my shirt, tearing away my leather trousers like they were made from linen. I think I might have even cried out in fear before he thrust himself into me, dry, hard, and ruthless. My back arched in agony as he fucked me raw before sinking his teeth into my neck. I don’t even know if he had control over himself anymore. He used me like a rag doll, and the last thing I remember was the sound of his hungry gulps as he nearly sucked me dry.

\-------

Strahd

Escher claims he seduced me? Well, he also believes that night was the first time we had met. It was not.

Not at all.

On the contrary, I had been watching him for a while. His beauty was hard to ignore- or at least I thought so. At that point I was still an old man but a young vampire, still so naive to my new life in death. I had a lot to learn and I didn't want to be distracted by him...

But Escher made it difficult.

I found my gaze turning more and more to Barovia, wanting to see the attractive young man that had captured my eye. Finally I invited his family to dinner under some false pretense of needing to discuss some tax code or other legal thing. I don't even remember the details because, of course, I actually wanted to meet the young man who haunted me so.

We exchanged many flirty glances throughout the dinner, and at the end I loudly announced that I would be in my study. Of course it didn't take long for him to find me, the horny brat.

He was foolishly bold and shockingly assertive. I will never forget how he so dared to touch me… But, of course, I let him…

I feasted on him like a beast in the wild, giving into my pent up starvation like a wild animal. I'll admit it was not my finest moment… And I almost sucked him dry. But something within me held back. I pulled my bloodied lips away from his neck and gazed upon his perfect youthful body and imagined it decaying; what ruin a mortal death would bring upon such a beautiful face? It seemed a crime to waste such beauty.

So I didn't kill him.

\--------

Escher

I awoke in the carriage on the way back to Barovia village, my mother worriedly dabbing sweat from my brow. My insides lurched and I, unfortunately, vomited all over her nice dress. She held my head to her bosom, stroking my hair, touching me in ways she hadn’t since I was a young boy.

“What’s going on..?” I was able to slur out.

“You’re sick.” She said simply, but I could hear the concern in her voice.

My father said nothing, but by the way he looked at me I knew that he knew. They both knew. They both knew Strahd had his way with me. But what could they do? What could they say? They were as helpless to him as I was.

My ass was tender and bruised, my body too had been marked all over from his fingers and teeth. The bite he left on my neck was seeping poison into me, making me weak and nauseous. No man had ever left me so thoroughly spent.

And I wanted more.

\--------

Strahd

I had my fill and as far as I was concerned, that was that. I could push the pretty boy from my mind and continue focusing on more important things.

But there he still was, flirting with me in the back of my mind… Hand sliding down my body with that same stupid, foolish courage. Whispering in my ear and begging to please me.

I know I have a problem with being obsessive, and the way my thoughts kept turning, turning, back to Escher was beyond frustrating.

I was… confused. I felt bewitched. For some reason having my fill of him did not satiate me but instead it made me even more hungry. So when night fell that second day I found myself creeping into Barovia to watch him sleep… 

\--------

Escher

This time he came to me. He slipped in through the darkness of my bedroom window and found me still weak from his ravaging, lying helpless in bed. I felt his hand sliding up my leg before I saw him, like the night itself had taken human form.

I smiled weakly. The whole day I had agonized, wondering why he hadn’t killed me? Wondering if he would come back to me?

“Strahd.” I was able to get out before his lips pressed gently against mine.

I felt his hand move up my back, causing me to arch away from the bed and press against him. He was clothed, again, in all of those regal clothes. And I had nothing on more than a thin nightgown. I knew he wouldn’t give himself to me so easily and I was more than happy to be his plaything.

He kissed my jaw, he kissed my neck, each one so tender and loving. So unlike the beast that had tortured me the night before. He looked me in the eyes and I felt my thoughts mixing together, like someone took a spoon to my brains and stirred it up into soup. I melted in his arms, my mind turned to jelly from his vampiric charm. His lips must have found every inch of my skin. This time he was enjoying me, savoring his meal. Tasting me. Building me slowly to a long sensuous climax. With only his mouth he worked me until with a pitiful cry from my naked lips I came all over his satin trousers. 

Wordlessly his lips found my neck again, and in the still fresh wound he sunk his teeth in again. I could feel his tongue press against my skin as he sucked at me again. I gasped, spent from climax, as he drank from me a second time until I blacked out again.

\-----

Strahd

I took him that night. The decision confirmed. Who said my brides could only be women? I am the law. I am the land. And even then I knew I would be ancient and immovable. I am beholden to no one.

I took him to my carriage for the long ride back to Ravenloft. I held him in my arms, unable to let him go. He was mine now, for as long as it suits me.

\-----

Escher

I awoke in a carriage again. But it was not my own. It was his. I was on his lap, his hand up my nightgown stroking my cock, the pleasure waking me from the hazy dream he left me with. I could tell I was already dead, yet my lungs clung onto their final breaths, my lips parched and thirsty. I looked up at him with the last bit of energy I had in my mortal body. He smiled down at me cruelly, his fingernails digging into my scalp as he lifted my neck to his lips.

“Yes… I think you’ll do.” He told me, before feasting on me the third and final time.

\------

Strahd

I sometimes wonder if it was a mistake, making Escher my bride. He is ornery and impulsive, foppish and moody. All in all a spoiled brat. But he pleases me, just as much as the other three. And it is true, what he says, that only a man knows the secret pleasures of how to thoroughly treat another man. I’ll let him have his way… So that I may always have mine.


End file.
